Clamp School Detectives
Clamp School Detectives (CLAMP学園探偵団, CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan) Histoire Personnages principaux Crossovers Présence de Clamp School Detectives dans les autres œuvres de Clamp Manga Volumes reliés Titres des chapitres Anime Staff complet Liste des doubleurs Voix additionnelles: Liste des épisodes Références des titres d'épisodes Les titres de la quasi totalité des épisodes de la série, même si la traduction française ne le montre pas toujours clairement, sont des références aux titres (japonais) de célèbres films de cinéma, tout comme c'était le cas pour les titres de chapitre du manga. Ainsi on retrouve dans l'ordre des références au films suivants : *Le Limier (Sleuth)Page wikipédia française sur le film "Le Limier" de 1972 de 1972 du réalisateur Joseph L. Mankiewicz pour l'épisode 2; *My Fair LadyPage wikipédia française sur le film "My Fair Lady" de 1964 du réalisateur George Cukor pour l'épisode 3; *La Grande Cuisine (Who Is Killing the Great Chefs of Europe?)Page wikipédia française du film "La Grande Cuisine" de 1978 du réalisateur Ted Kotcheff pour l'épisode 4; *À nous la victoire (Escape to Victory)Page wikipédia française sur le film "A nous la victoire" de 1981 du réalisateur John Huston pour les épisodes 5 et 6; *Seule dans la nuit (Wait Until Dark)Page wikipédia française sur le film "Seule dans la nuit" de 1967 du réalisateur Terence Young pour l'épisode 7; *Un carnet de balPage wikipédia française sur le film "Un carnet de bal" de 1937 du réalisateur Julien Duvivier pour l'épisode 8; *Au fond de mon cœur (Deep in my Heart)Page wikipédia française sur le film "Au fond de mon cœur" de 1954 du réalisateur Stanley Donen pour l'épisode 9; *Une équipe hors du commun (A League of Their Own)Page wikipédia sur le film "Une équipe hors du commun de 1992 de la réalisatrice Penny Marshall pour l'épisode 10; *Comment voler un million de dollars (How to Steal a Million)Page wikipédia française sur le film "Comment voler un million de dollars" de 1966 du réalisateur William Wyler pour les épisodes 11 et 12; *Il était une fois à Hollywood (That's Entertainment!)Page wikipédia sur le documentaire "Il était une fois à Hollywood" de 1974 du réalisateur Jack Haley Jr. pour l'épisode 13; *La Grande Évasion (The Great Escape)Page wikipédia française sur le film "La Grande Evasion" de 1963 de John Sturges pour l'épisode 14; *Il était une fois en Chine (Wong Fei Hung)Page wikipédia française sur le film "Il était une fois en Chine" de 1991 du réalisateur Tsui Hark pour l'épisode 15; *Tant qu'il y aura des hommes (From Here to Eternity)Page wikipédia française sur le film "Tant qu'il y aura des hommes" de 1954 du réalisateur Fred Zinnemann pour l'épisode 16; *Pretty WomanPage wikipédia française sur le film "Pretty Woman" de 1990 du réalisateur Garry Marshall pour l'épisode 17; *True RomancePage wikipédia française sur le film "True Romance" de 1993 du réalisateur Tony Scott pour l'épisode 18; *Quelque part dans le temps (Somewhere in Time)Page wikipédia française sur le film "Quelque part dans le temps" de 1980 du réalisateur Jeannot Szwarc pour l'épisode 19; *L'Affaire Thomas Crown (The Thomas Crown Affair)Page wikipedia française sur le film "L'Affaire Thomas Crown" de 1968 du réalisateur Norman Jewison pour l'épisode 20; *La Grande IllusionPage wikipédia Page wikipédia sur le film "La Grande Illusion" de 1937 du réalisateur Jean Renoir pour l'épisode 21; *Le Vent de la plaine (The Unforgiven)Page wikipédia française sur le film "Le Vent de la plaine" de 1960 de John Huston pour l'épisode 22; *Donnie BrascoPage wikipedia française sur le film "Donnie Brasco") de 1997 du réalisateur Mike Newell pour l'épisode 23; *Les Duellistes (The Duellists)[https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Duellistes Page wikipédia française sur le film "Les Duellistes" de 1977 du réalisateur Ridley Scott pour l'épisode 24; *Les Pirates du métro (The Taking of Pelham One Two Three)Page wikipédia française sur le film "Les Pirates du métro" de 1974 du réalisateur Joseph Sargent pour l'épisode 25; *CharlyPage wikipédia française sur le film "Charly" de 1968 du réalisateur Ralph Nelson pour l'épisode 26. Autres médias Anecdotes Références En:CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan (CLAMP School Detectives) Catégorie:Série Catégorie:Manga Catégorie:Anime